1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary washing apparatus that washes the private parts of the human body.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally in sanitary washing apparatuses that wash the private parts of the human bodies, there are provided heating devices for adjusting washing water used for washing to suitable temperatures in order not to give uncomfortable feelings to the human bodies. Examples of the heating devices mainly include hot water storage type heating systems or instantaneous heating devices.
The sanitary washing apparatuses using the hot water storage type heating systems comprise hot water tanks previously storing predetermined amounts of washing water as well as heating the washing water to predetermined temperatures by heaters contained therein, and employ methods of feeding by pressure the washing water previously heated to the predetermined temperatures in the hot water tanks utilizing tap water pressure or by pumps or the like and spraying the washing water from nozzles.
On the other hand, the sanitary washing apparatuses using the instantaneous heating devices employ methods of heating washing water to predetermined temperatures by heaters such as ceramic heaters superior in temperature rise speeds in washing the private parts of the human bodies, feeding by pressure the washing water utilizing tap water pressures or by pumps or the like, and spraying the washing water from nozzles.
In the sanitary washing apparatuses using the instantaneous heating devices, therefore, the washing water need not continue to be maintained at predetermined temperatures, and power may be supplied to the heaters only at the time of employment, thereby making it possible to restrain power consumption. Even when large amounts of washing water are used for washing the private parts of the human bodies by washing for a long time or continuous employment of toilets, for example, the temperatures of the washing water can be prevented from dropping to not more than the predetermined temperatures to give uncomfortable feelings to the human bodies.
The sanitary washing apparatuses of this type are employed by a plurality of users. Accordingly, desired washing forms are diverse depending on the sexes, the physical conditions, and the tastes of the users. In recent years, in the sanitary washing apparatuses, various functions have been devised in order to realize washing conforming to the tastes of users. For example, there are provided functions for adjusting the water power of the washing water sprayed from the nozzles in order to realize the washing conforming to the tastes of the users. The users can adjust the water power of the washing water sprayed from the nozzles in conformity with their tastes.
In the sanitary washing apparatuses using the hot water storage type heating systems, however, the flow rates of the washing water can be increased. However, washing feelings conforming to the tastes of the plurality of users cannot be obtained merely by making the flow rates of the washing water high. On the other hand, in the sanitary washing apparatuses using the instantaneous heating devices, the instantaneous temperature rises of the washing water are required. Accordingly, it is difficult to increase the flow rates of the washing water sprayed to the private parts of the users because of limitations of quantities of power. That is, in the sanitary washing apparatuses using the instantaneous heating devices, the flow rates of the washing water sprayed from the nozzles are restricted. Therefore, stimulation is weak, so that washing feelings conforming to the tastes of the users cannot be obtained.